My princess
by TheBeastOf fics
Summary: Klaus is back thanks to dark Josie but whyl?
1. Chapter 1

*it was 9pm when they returned and believe it or not they were more tired than happy*

*Whoosh*

"Where are we brother"said Klaus as he stepped up and fixed himself.

"Hello, i don't know its seem to be home but I thought we dired after stabing owerselfs with the white oak stake we must be in hell"said a familiar charming voice.

"U think to little of us we must be in heaven Couse I can smell blood and a bit of food and next time I hear u say hello it will be too soon,Elijah"said Klaus clearly annoyed by his brother.

"I have summoned u from the depths of hell to help hope I am her friend u can call me dark Josie also if u try to reach me I'll skill u"said dark Josie

"It seems Alaric can't control his daughters,but we'll play along,why? Is something wrong with hope!"said Klaus very pissed

"Calm down brother let us here her out clearly she has guts summoning the most messed up people in the world"said Elijah calmly.

*Want more I'm stopping it there if want more say so*😀😆😁


	2. Chapter 2

The truth hurts but can never be unsaid those were the last words dark Josie said to Klaus and Elijah.(New chap next week enjoy thx xoxox)

"She's a crazy girl girl I say,we kill her whole family and swim in their blood who is she telling us what to do"said Klaus looking like he came from hell and didn't have enough of blood to drink.

"No, let us think about what she said she's hopes friend surely we can trust her"said Elijah calmly.

"Seriously brother you've goon mad we can't trust no one we are the famous family the Michaelsons we rip people in half if they defy us, for once in a million years choose my side arggg"said Klaus.

"I understand brother but at least be happy to see your daughter we almost there"said Elijah

"What was is that bi*ch said"said Klaus as hungry as a wolf could get

*Dark Josie's directions*

Forget the fast oh you'll never see the future find your daughter and spend a year with her the only reason your brother Elijah is here is because He died with come get u when I've fully taken over this girsl body kai will find u kill him and take all his blood in a container and give it to Josie after the year tell anyone and I'll kill hope and everything u love that is all begin wretch

"Well we can always kill her if she tries anything u know before she harms hope nobody threatens my family and get away with it I ensure u shell die Klaus no matter what"said Elijah calmly.

"Its good to see that we are getting along but first we must do what she says for now anyway let's go and have awere beautiful reunion with the family first Rebecca than Cole and Divina"said Klaus looking irritated by everything but still grinning like a goat on drugs.

"Everything will come to place brother and we have a whole year, how do u think we should surprise hope do u think she even like surprises or well she be as stubborn as her old man here"said Elijah looking at his brother horrific grin as if he was more scared him than that child.

"Well I know the best way to suprise my princess 😈"said Klaus looking at he's brother as if he knew exactly what he was think

"Nobody in history messes with the maechalsons and thinks they can live to ell the tail,not then and definitely not now"said Elijah look at his brother with his own horrific grin.

*Josie's part after parting ways the Klaus and Elijah

"The time has come where no one will stand in they're feet no longer as long as I dark Josie is alive I will protect everyone and everything"said dark josie smiling for the first time.


	3. Chapter 3

Yo I wrote this f**king twice so I'm pissed sorry my sh*t did something wrong so this sis gonna be a bit like short sorry I'll try to make it longer next time.🙏🙏🙏

Klaus and Elijah was 1min away from the Salvatore school when they reached it klaus broke the door down and shouted "hello hello my princess dadys home"

Elijah told his brother to calm down.

"No elijah I have waited too long I have staid quit and watched a boy kiss my daughter mine how dare he IMA reap his heard and feed it to Michael" shouted klaus once again

(Alaric's office)

A few seconds before the famous klaus ruined is wierd step father sh*t.

" I'm telling you somting is wrong with Josie" shouted hope

"I dout hope I've checked on Josie she's just intense because of school" said Alaric also shouting.

The reason they are currently fighting is because hope saw Josie in the woods a few minutes ago with black eyes while she was transformed, all of a second they heard something "hello dad is home" they both turned and ran out Alaric grabbed his bow, hope reached the top of the stairs first she heard the same voice but this time it said

"Hope Andrea Michaelson come out and greet your dad like a normal daughter" shouted klaus again

Hope looked horrified and clearly happy a mix of also sadness when she saw the strangers face "dad!?" Said hope in a soft whisper.

"Hmm holey now are you just gonna stand there and stare at me or you gonna come over here and hug your dad and uncle elijah" said klaues opening his arms

"Dad!" Said hope running to klaus and taking him up on that offer after a while of just holding her dad and uncle she said "dad uncle elijah how? what? when?!"

"My daughter this is what I wanted to do ever since I was awoken you are my everything my princess" said klaus looking at he's daughter at that moment Alaric made his way down the stairs.

"Klaus...elijah what how? did you get here!?" Said Alaric lookin at klaus in a weird but cheerful look.

"Is everyone just gonna question how we got here or you gonna show us some hospitality"said Klaus

"Yeah sure" said Alaric

"Hello dad" said hope breaking her hug" said hope

All of a sudden they heard running Lizzie,mg,Kaleb,Josie,Landon and rapheal poped out the corner.

Mg,get off me they heard Lizzie say ,what I'm not on you said mg,yes you said Lizzie

"Guys!?"said Josie and kaleb

"What" said everyone except Josie and kaleb

Sorry but you gonna have to wait hahaha I'm evil yo who should I ship with hope–hizzie?

Landon and hope? hope–hosie? Ralph and hope? also should I add Penelope in this fan fiction as Josie's girl or anyone plz comment!?and peace😂😂😭😭😭


End file.
